


sun and moon

by goodthing (goodtimings)



Series: short stories of nct [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bartender AU, Emo, Lowercase, No Plot/Plotless, Taeil Centric, just a sad story tbh, this belongs on tumblr tbh, this is a mess, we love angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodtimings/pseuds/goodthing
Summary: taeil lets the opportunities slip past him like the days. he is the sun and the moon and he is alone.





	sun and moon

**Author's Note:**

> i have some hatred for this piece and it makes zero sense with zero plot. but i love being emotional about the future.

 

most people grow up to be teachers, doctors, vets, artists or photographers, things they're passionate about. things that are made for them. 

taeil isn't quite sure how he grew up to be who he is today. 

it feels like only a moment ago when his small boy-ish figure would walk up to the tall bar and ask for a lemonade. The ageing woman always smiling fondly while handing him a small glass, kindly accompanied with a "be careful", for his small hands could barely hold onto the glass.

when he was young he had dreams just like all his classmates, from astronaut to zoo keeper, lawyer to a musician as he grew up. and yet never in his life did he expect to follow in the footsteps of the lady behind the bar. of course all jobs must be taken, and not all of them are the ones people dream about as children.

yes, he's not quite sure how he got here. here where he spends his days humming a tune as he cleans the glasses till they shine, and his evenings pouring drink upon drink and ignoring the shouts of elderly men.  
escorting a drunk couple to their car, lending an ear to the man living and dying at the same time and warmly smiling at the child who asks for lemonade just like he did.

he prays every time that the kids do not follow in the footsteps of the people around him. drinking until they're beyond drunk, crying and moping to the stranger behind the bar, picking fights because they can't confront their own feelings. taeil's seen too much of it and as he hands a little girl her orange juice his heart aches just a little, for all he wishes is that she will grow up to be a beautiful woman who does something with her life.

however, taeil is not hateful for his job. he does not believe this is all that life has for him, simply 'putting up' with the world around him. right now he is only learning.

he learns that there are always consequences to ones actions, from the countless drunkards confessing their sins as though he is the god and saviour.  
he learns that drinking will not numb the pain, from the heartbroken customers of all ages crying into their drinks.  
he learns that life is far too short, from the few dressed in black like a funeral, smelling faintly of the flowers rested upon a grave.  
he learns a lot, too much to call it too much and not enough to call it enough. 

As a bartender he knows it's a lie to say he does not expect to fall in love at least once in his life. in fact, it already is a lie, for the one school love a long time ago still holds a place in his heart, blackened but still beating. 

 

but in general he's pretty much given up on love.

taeil is well aware that life is built from opportunities - even the ones we miss. he's potentially too aware of this when the tall boy around his age walks into the bar and shoots him a smile. he orders a shot of whiskey which is beyond unoriginal but he looks like he needs it so taeil goes without a fight.

 

the boy introduces himself as 'doyoung, I go to the university across the city.' how he made his way here is beyond taeil. 

he is like a radiating sunshine despite his dark eye bags and tired smile, and the conversation he has with the stranger beyond the bar is so much more than he's ever had in this life. 

 

"taeil, what path did you follow to get here?" the younger boy asks. 

taeil thinks deeply, "i'm not sure. maybe it's just my first life?" But that wasn't completely true. taeil just lightens it for doyoung who has a much brighter path than his own.

while doyoung sips his drink, he wonders what it is that traps the older boy behind the bar. clearly he has this beautiful passion shining through his entire body that belongs elsewhere, anywhere but here.

but the same time, doyoung can't point where exactly taeil would belong otherwise, although it's definitely not in the depth of the bar, hidden behind the shouts of drunkards demanding for more. despite that, he can see there is a vibe that screams 'in his element' in a really sad way, that makes doyoung regretful to leave.

 

taeil is surprised that the boy has a high tolerance to alcohol, he's surprised that the boy he just met cares enough to ask, enough to ask about his day, his life. and when doyoung laughs, taeil feels a smile form on his own face. he sees something bright in doyoung, flickering timidly but never fully going out. the flame of a drink his co-worker makes shines off of doyoung’s eyes. it matches the boy’s red hair and taeil definitely thinks this boy is meant to be something. whatever it may be, important.

as the younger boy checks the time for all it has gone, taeil feels slightly sad. even though doyoung promises to come again when he’s free, taeil knows that there is no chance. if doyoung fought with all his might, they still would not meet again.

the boy with red in his hair and fire in his soul leaves along with the night and taeil packs up the bar just after midnight. 

 

yes, taeil is very aware that opportunities shape his life, and that he might- no, definitely has just missed one of the helping hands that life has handed down. but whatever path he's fated to walk tonight is walked alone, unafraid of the darkness that consumes him. tomorrow he'll put on his uniform and stand behind the bar because that is the life he's chosen. 

the sun is only a few hours away, and the moon is shining brighter than ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm soryosifhkjfhskjf


End file.
